A conventional bicycle bottom axle cup assembly as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprises a five way pipe 4, an axle 3, two cups 1, 6, two ball bearings 2, 5 and a lock ring 7. To assemble, the cup 1 must first be screwed in the opening 41 of the five way pipe 4 then the axle 3 is fitted in the ball bearing 2 and inserted in the five way pipe 4. The ball bearing 5 is fitted on the axle 3. The cup 6 is screwed in the opening of the five way pipe. Finally, the lock ring is screwed on to lock the cup 6.
From the above, it is clear that the conventional assembly has the following disadvantages:
1. The assembly can not be assembled without the five way pipe. It is inconvenient to pack, transport and assemble.
2. The length of the assembly is fixed and particular assemblies must be made to meet the need of five way pipes and axles of fixed lengths.
In view of this, the inventor worked hard to make improvements and developed this invention.
So the main object of this invention is to provide an improved bicycle bottom axle cup assembly which comprises an adjustable connector and can be adjusted to meet the need of bicycle axles of different lengths.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved bicycle bottom axle cup assembly which can be assembled without five way pipe so as to facilitate packing, transporting and assembling.